Driven to Insanity
by BigFan4242
Summary: James looks at his prey and grins, "You're going to be part of my plan. My plan to be perfect."
1. Chapter 1

**AN-** Okay so, I suck at horror stories. Just a head's up, horror along with fluff are two of the main things I'm even more horrible at.

But I'm trying to change that! (Whoot whoot) So I've decided that on my most favorite month with most favorite holiday to try and write something sort of somewhat creepy in its honor. I'm terrified of gore though, and monsters and clowns (*especially* clowns). So I'm going to try and sort of put in my field and try to write a psychological horror.

Also this is James-centric. I just realized how much of a d-hole I am because of how I portray James in a *lot* of my stories. (But I still love him!)

Oh and, this is probably going to be updated at least every weekend. Depends how busy I am. School can suck my banana monkey balls -_-

Finally, all and all this is a learning experience. So bear with me through this suckiness and I hope you all enjoy(:

***EDIT*** I'm a horrible person. A certain part in this actually was taken from my favorite author/book. So the whole '/:/Ugly/:/Fat/:/Gross/' was from one of my favorite books 'Wintergirls'. I wasn't at all trying to put this as my own! I swear! I kind of wanted to pay homage to such a wonderful story.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_James Diamond_. When that name popped up, what was the first thing that came to your head?

Oh he's the guy in that band. Oh he's the guy I remember seeing on the front page of my favorite magazine. Oh he's the guy who used to sit in the back of me in Math class and asked me for help on Lesson Two Chapter Seven. Oh he's the guy with great ambition and so hard-working.

No wait, he's that guy. God. That guy. He's so, this and that. He's disgusting.

You probably said some of those things when you thought he couldn't hear you. But deep down, he stored all this information in his brain. Them exploding every once because there wasn't enough room for all the insults in his head.

You can only keep so much hate in such tiny space.

But today is a new day. It's night time and the stars are the only things keeping him away from utter darkness. He sits in his car and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. He's staring out at the Redbox in front of him; licking his lips he takes a sip of the coffee on his side. The liquid trickles down his throat as he feels the warm tingle in his stomach. It's nine o'five.

"Just a few more minutes." he whispers to himself still staring out the window. His eyes narrow towards his environment. Making sure the area is empty and no one is in sight. Even the tiniest of blemish could be the demise of his great master plan. He did not need anything or anyone getting in the way.

_He doesn't like you_

_He will never like you._

_You're disgusting. /:/Ugly/:/Fat/:/Gross/_

_You're James. You're naturally horrible._

Little voices explode in his head. He feels his self-esteem dropping again. He looks at the mirror and says a few calming words to get back to normal level. Within seconds he's smiling and telling himself how beautiful he looks today. How beautiful he's going to look when everything comes into place.

Suddenly a noise rustles from outside. His eyes perk up and he sees his target at the bait, his yellow jacket shining brightly like a giant flashing sign. James waits slowly and makes sure not to make any sudden movements. He can't let his prey see he's there.

He opens the door just a crack, just a little crack. The hinges squeak a little but nonetheless his prey pays no attention to it. As he begins to creep around every car he makes sure no one sees him, pretending to be part of the scenery, a shadow in the darkness.

He goes a step closer each time, his feet gliding as if they were on ice (well, no. He had to admit that despite being on the hockey team, he was quite clumsy on ice). But he moved quick and in perfection. Sweat trickled down his forehead and the cold wind made his back hairs stand up.

Finally he's only inches away. This is a win-lose situation to which James knows he'll win. He's James Diamond anyways. And James Diamond always wins or gets what he wants.

"Mmm, I think we saw this yesterday." his prey says humming a tune he thinks is the national anthem of some place. James cowers even closer to the minivan he was next to, "This seems interesting."

James sucks in a breath as his prey turns around. He stares at him seeing the guy stare at his direction. But he knows his prey can't see him.

"I think I'll just get this one." they whisper grabbing their wallet taking out their credit card. They swipe it through, enter all the passcodes and email addresses, then grab the DVD, and rush out of the Redbox. It's late at night anyways. Who knows what creepy people might be out there hiding in the darkness?

James grins from his distance. This is the time to go for it. He feels adrenaline pumping through his veins and his blood is going to his head. He puts on the black ski mask and covers his face before slowly walking behind his prey. A surprise attack up on the horizon.

He grabs him from the chest first, wrapping his arms around him. He can smell his cologne. He can smell the shampoo on his hair. His prey is screaming now, and trying to fight back. But James is bigger and stronger than he is. His prey has no chance with him.

"No no no! Stop it! Please." he screams as James clutches him even closer to him. He feels something crash to the ground and assumes it to be the DVD. James clamps his hand over his victim's mouth and pulls the two of them towards his car, pushing him inside. His victim cries out as he's dropped inside and James jumps in with him, grabbing the rope nearby tying his hands together.

"W-who are you?" his victim stammers as James just continues to tie his hands together. They cringe when he goes a little too tight and whimpers under pressure, "P-please. I'll give you everything in my wallet. In my car. Just please please don't do anything to me."

James looks at him. His eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, "I only want you."

"Please."

James doesn't say a word. Instead he grabs the tape from nearby and shushes his victim's mouth wrapping two layers onto those lips. He looks up at him and smiles, tracing his chin. He feels his victim trembling. It feels good.

"Don't be scared Logan," he begins voice dripping with sweetness. But it's a bitter sweetness Logan obviously can taste, "Everything's going to be all right."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. author's note: sorry!

_**an - **_this story is on hiatus right now because i can't write it without it leading to something which will lead to another something and just ultimately fall down on me. all my ideas for this story have gone haywire and i can't write chapter two without it sounding like some sort of gay chapter for '50 shades of grey'.

i know a lot of you like 'driven to insanity' and it's one of my better written fanfics. but i'm not going to lie right now it's in my deletions pile. i just really can't write this story anymore. i'm really really sorry guys.

love,

charlette


End file.
